Knife to Meat You
'Knife to Meat You '''is the fourth episode of Season 1A of ''The Family, and the fourth episode overall.'' It was released on December 9, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Idekmandy as Mandy * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Lentimassu as Lenti * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Tomdy as Tomdy Recurring cast * Micayla as Micayla * Ulises as Ulises Guest Stars * XxSolarEclipsexX as XxSolarEclipsexX * NoooScreamedAnakin as Anakin * Ricardo8a as Ricky Episode ''Bela walks into a room and starts chanting Bela: COH-TAH-CHOO Sacrifice: NO STOP PLEASE STOP Bela: I’m Satan Fuck You Sacrifice: Huh what Bela grabs a knife and stabs then man in the stomach Sacrifice: Agh help Bela: COH-TAH-CHOO, MEI MOI MEI 1 HOUR LATER Steph: She’s here Tomdy: Ricardo bro where you been Ricardo: Hey Tom whats up Bela: Omg What Micayla: Hit the music Bela: What the fuck bitch when you get here Micayla: I dunno BYE Mandy: Wheres that druken bitch Claire: Who, me Mandy: Ffs there you are women, come with me Bela: Omg Im trying to sacrifice someone, IS IT REALLY THAT HARD Steph : A bish what, Sacrifice Criminal: Omg sounds fun Steph stares blankly at everyone Steph: I gotta get used to this Out in a field Wubbzy: IM LINDA CLARK FUCK YOU BETOCHES Wubbzy: ILL KILL ISIS Isis turn around and kill Wubbzy Back at home Criminal: Bela, bela Bela: What Criminal: Stephs looking for you, Bela: Why Criminal: Its fucking Sunday Bela:? Criminal: Sunday Roast, omg come on we need your human meat Bela: Right away In The Kitchen Tomdy: So Ricardo Ricardo: What Tomdy: What should we do Steph: Help me make dinner fgs Steph: Wheres Ulises when you need him The door swings open Ulises: Hello beotchs im back Everyone screams in horror Steph: We thought you died Ulises: Nope Im alive Steph: Well its the Sunday roast so perfect timing Ulises: Feels good to be back In Bela’s secret room Bela: Meat, Meat where are you Anakin: Hello bitch Bela: you omg They both fight with rubber swords until they get to a train station Anakin: This is my stop bitch Bela: No it isn’t, This is Bela pushes Anakin on the railroad where she gets run over Bela: HAHA BITCH Bela: Now that human meat 5 hours later Steph: Okay everyone lets play charades Micyala: Whats that? Criminal: OMG YOU DUMB ASS BITCH, SOMEONE SAYS BOOK MOVIE,, actually cba to explain go die Micayla: Okay Micayla grabs the knife and slits her throat Criminal: WHAT THE FUCK Steph: OMG OMG OMG WHAT THE FUCK Bela: Cool Tomdy: This isn’t cool at all Ricadro: THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A GUEST WTF YOU ALL CRAY CRAY Bela: Oh shut up Ricardo: Excuse me bish Bela: Omg go away Ricardo: Imma cut you bitch Bela: Yah but you cant Ricardo: oh watch Steph: EVERYONE SHUT UP THERE IS A DEAD BODY ON THE FLOOR Criminal: She was gonna die sooner or later Jessica: Food is ready Bela: Poo is ready Jessica: OMG I HATE YOU ALL STOP BEING SO ME...... HOLY FUCK IS THAT A DEAD BODY Lenti: Yes it is, EVERYONE GET OUT ill fix this Part #2 At Midnight Ricardo: Here bela bela bela Bela: hello bitch Ricardo: So we meet at last Bela: We met earlier haha Ricardo grabs out her knife and charges at Bela, Bela dodges Bela goes up to Ricardo and steals the Knife Bela: So you wanna die, Ricardo: Yeah no Bela charges at Ricardo The doorbell rings '' ''Ricardo looks at the door Bela stabbed Ricardo Lifeless Ricardo fell down the stair at the foot of Criminal Criminal: OMG WTF WTF WTF, Criminal: STEPH STEPH Steph: What its midnight... Omg its Ricardo Bela walks down the stairs chuckling Criminal: Bela seriously this is like your tenth victim today Ricardo gets up grabs the Knife and slit Bela’s throat Ricardo drops down to the ground Tomdy: wtfs going on Claire: OMG ITS RICARDO TOMDY: BROTHER Steph: Everyone Just calm down Tomdy: He was my brother Mandy tries to sneak in with a man Tomdy: Omg MANDY YOU CHEATER Mandy: Wait no Tom Tomdy: WELL WHO CARES IM IN LOVE WITH JESSICA Jessica: Thats right Mandy hahah Lenti: I thought you liked me Jessica: No Mandy: OMG WHAT THE FUCK HE IS MY BROTHER NOT A BOYFRIEND TOM, YOU BIG FAT LIAR SON OF A COCK AND I WISH YOU WOULD ROT IN HELL Criminal: WOOP WOOP Mandy: And Jessica, Your shoes are tacky Jessica:OMG WHAT Mandy: And guess what I never like you, all them stuff people said about you was true how your a two faced backstabbing lying little SLUT PROSITUTE , MAN STEALER,WHORE WHO NEEDS TO DIE Jessica: Omg Go jump in the piranha pool Criminal: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP TomdyLanWow: Wow just wow Bela: Im back bitches Solar comes down Solar: Hi Bela: Die Bela grabs solar and smashes his head on the chandelier Criminal: Children make nutritious snacks'' '' Bela: Your right Steph: Okay WTF Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A